


Nightmares

by mizurai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, OlderDipper, Original Character(s), humanbill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizurai/pseuds/mizurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper woke up from a bad nightmare, just to check that reality wasnt any better... Indeed, Bill is coming to Gravity Falls, and he is plotting something big.<br/>Dipper is haunted in his dreams by the demon, but what he didnt expect was to fall in love...<br/>(The rating is only for the next chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The true nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me. I hope you enjoy and I will try to post chapters regularly.

                                                                                                 Chapter

   Dipper just woke up from a terrible dream. Lately, he was having nightmares all nights. It was getting to the point where he couldn't ignore it, and he was afraid it had something to do with some magical thing (after all, he is in gravity falls) or worse, Bill.  
Dipper had arrived to gravity falls one week ago, but now it was different, they were adults. Dipper and Mabel had turned 18 this year, but in Dipper's opinion, almost nothing changed. Mabel was still the same,the silly joyful girl, only taller and with shorter hair, and him, he felt the same as always (except for the nightmares).  
    But Dipper now had his own room, because his uncles decided it was time for them to organize their own things and to have their own space. He was pretty happy about it now that he has the attic just for himself, not that he didn't like Mabel, but he felt more responsible having his own space. And he and Mabel often did sleepovers in eachother's rooms anyway.  
    Waking up from his own thoughts, Dipper got up and prepared himself for breakfast. When he arrived at the kitchen, Mabel and his uncles were already there.  
    -Hey bro-bro! Did ya sleep well?- asked Mabel, smiling.  
    - More or less...  
    - Are you still having those nightmares kid?- asked grunkle Stan  
    - Well, yes. But don't worry about me, I am fine.  
    -If you need anything, you can find me at my laboratory- said grunkle Ford. Some years ago, grunkle Stan and his brother made up and    decided to live together, grunkle stan uses the first floor for his Mystery Shack and his brother uses the secret floor as his laboratory and personal space.  
    - Thanks. -said Dipper- But now I have to eat because me and Mabel will go to the forest searching for some of the stuff in the journal.  
    - Hmm, interesting. You already know you can add your own notes to the journal so that I can see them later.- said Ford while eating.  
    After finishing eating breakfast, Dipper and Mabel started walking towards the forest, waving back to their uncles.  
    - Be careful kids!  
    - Yes Grunkle Stan!- answered Mabel  
    -We aren't kids Grunkle Stan!- said Dipper while walking  
    -You will be kids until I want too.  
    Mabel and Dipper entered the forest, Dipper searching in his journal and Mabel was looking at a squirrel, trying to catch it.  
    -Shh! Mabel don't be so noisy!  
    -Upsi! I'm sorry bro.  
    They started walking towards a big tree and Mabel liked the view, so they sat down to see the sight and rest. It really was a peaceful day.  
    Meanwhile, Dipper's phone started vibrating, to warn him about a message.  
    -WoAh a message!! Who is it bro-bro? Let me see!  
    -Calm down Mabel! Maybe its just publicity...  
    -IS IT YOUR GIRLFRIEND? who is she? How does she look?? TELL ME  
    -Jesus Mabel, calm down! I don't even have a girlfriend, and you know that!- Dipper never felt comfortable when Mabel started talking like this. After all, he didn't have any crushes after Wendy so he doesn't even know much about it, and to be honest, he didn't care much as well. He wasn't that interested in girls. But his sister wasn't like him.  
    - Let me see your phone Dip!  
    -No! Mabel! Give me back my phone!- said Dipper running after her.  
    He could hear Mabel's laugh near some trees and he started heading towards her direction. He saw Mabel's head suddenly stopping and letting his phone fall on the grass.  
    -Holly crables!- she said  
    -What? What's going on Mabel?  
    -Look here!  
    Dipper walked near her and stared down to a big field with no trees, only with an enormous yellow triangle drawn on the ground. And it wasn't just a regular triangle, Dipper wished it would be, but it was Bill.  
   -What? Why is Bill drawn on the ground?  
   -This is weird Dip, reaaaaaaally weird.  
   -We gotta tell gruncle Ford. Come on Mabel, lets go.  
   They ran through the forest as fast as they could, because you never know what's going on when it comes to Bill. Dipper's head was full of question marks, just like Soos shirt. «I was right. Maybe my nightmares were a warning that something is coming.»  
They arrived at Mystery Shack exhausted, yelling grunkle Ford's name. After some minutes, Grunkle Stan and Ford appeared near the door, clearly confused.  
    -Wow kids calm down, I know it's a difficult age but keep your hormones down. Do you wanna throw down the house?- Said Grunkle Stan  
    -No, Grunkle Stan, you've got to hear us.- Dipper said out of breath  
    -What's the matter Dipper- Asked Grunkle Ford- Oh no, did the gnomes try to marry you again??  
    -No Grunkle Ford! Ewww don't even remember me- Mabel said making a disgusted face  
    -Then what is it?  
    -Its Bill - Said Dipper- Come with us please.  
    Dipper and Mabel leaded the way through the forest, till they arrived at the place where Mabel dropped Dipper's phone. And there it was, the big yellow triangle all over the ground. Bill's Wheel was around it, just near the place were they were.  
    -What the hell?- Said Grunkle Stan- Just when I thought the dorito was finally gone!  
    -This is serious kids. I think I know what this is...  
    -What is it Grunkle Ford? -Asked Dipper  
    -Hmmm, by the runes that are all over Bill's triangle I would certainly say its an invocation spell...  
   -Oh my god!!AN INVOCATION SPELL! AHHHH WE'RE ALL DYING!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!.....Wait.... What's exactly an invocation spell..?- Asked Mabel  
    -It means that Bill is trying to get here with something, or even a body.  
    -We need to stop it!-Said Dipper- Maybe there is something we can do!  
    -Im sorry kid, but its too late now, he is prepared to come. What we have to do is wait and be prepared when it's time.  
    -This is bad! I have to prepare the Mystery Shack for an attack!- Said Grunkle Ford.  
    -But we don't know if he's coming for the Mystery Shack, we don't know what he wants to do once he is here...  
    -But, Grunkle Ford, what exactly is coming?  
    -We don't know Dipper. But its too big for gravity falls.  
                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
    Dipper woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and in panic. He tried to calm down and slow down his breathing. This time, he could remember his nightmare clearly, and Bill was in it. He heard Bill's voice in his sleep, and then in the dream he was trying to run away from it but Bill was everywhere in gravity falls. His voice was still echoing in Dipper's head, and he could still hear the words "I'm coming back Pine tree. I'll get you"  
    He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't stop his thoughts, so he decided to wait until morning, since the sun was already rising through the window of the attic. Dipper tried to think about a solution for this, and he stayed in his bed reading the journal, but he couldn't find anything that could stop Bill Cipher. Guess he just had to wait to see. Every demon has his weakness, he just had to find out what his was.  
Some hours later, he heard Mabel's voice calling him for breakfast, so he closed the journal and went downstairs.  
    -Good morning sleepy-head! Did ya sleep well?  
    -No, actually, I had a nightmare. A very bad one.- He said, while sitting down at the table.  
    -Oh, that's not a good sign. Especially now that we know that Bill is plotting something.- Said Ford, eating his breakfast with a thoughtful expression.  
    -Yes... And that's exactly why I am worried. Because I dreamed about Bill.  
    -Whaaaaat?? Dip you should've already said that!- Mabel yelled.  
    -Calm down kids. What did that stupid pyramid do to you in your dream?-Asked Stan.  
    -Well, he said something about coming back.- said Dipper mumbling.-And he was kind of chasing me, everywhere I went, every single place in gravity falls, he was there. It's like he is trying to control the word haha.  
    Dipper laughed but nobody else laughed. The looks on their faces showed that they took seriously what he said. Everyone was worried with what will come, and he knew that now.  
    -Well, I have to go now- Said Grunkle Ford, breaking the silence  
    -Where's the old man going?-Asked Stan  
    -Im going to the triangle in the forest. I want to examine it and be there when Bill comes. I want to make sure we are ready.  
    -I want to go too! I can help. After all, I am the one who Bill interacts the most with.- Said Dipper  
    -Me too Grunkle Ford, me too! I wanna help! I am an adult now!!- Said Mabel, looking proud of her current age.  
    -Well old man, guess I can't leave you alone out there too.- Said Grunkle Stan, while laughing.  
    -Its too dangerous, we dont even know what will come... Are you sure you want to go?- Asked Ford  
    -Yes Grunkle Ford, we aren't kids anymore and we can handle this. Together- Answered Dipper  
    -Guess its not a one-man fight. What will you do alone anyway Ford?-Said Stan.  
    -Okay. You can come. But please be careful, remember we are talking about Bill Cipher here. Caution is never too much.  
    -Yes. -They agreed. This was something that they had to fight against. Together, as a family.  
    They headed off to the forest, Dipper leading the way, to the gold triangle on the ground. When they arrived, the atmosphere was somehow different from the other day. The yellow lines were now gold, shining through the fields. And the same happened to the runes and to Bill's wheel.Something was about to happen and they could see that.  
    -What the....- Stan couldn't finish the sentence, because a strong wind pushed them back. Dipper and Mabel clung to a tree and tried to see forward.  
    The gold lines where now shining even more then before, and the grass above their feet was starting to get a strange yellow color.  
    -It's coming!- yelled Ford. But the question was, What is coming? Dipper took a step forward, just in time to see something emerging from the center of the triangle, near the runes. A small dark hat was coming out of it, followed by a tall man with blonde and dark hair, with darker skin than Dipper's, wearing an elegant yellow suit, remembering a pyramid, with dark pants and shoes. He had a dark eye patch covering one of his eyes, and a bowtie around his dark neck. A grin showed on the man's face, as he opened his sharp eye, with long eyelashes.  
    A familiar laugh echoed around the place. The man opened his mouth:  
    -Did ya' miss me?  
                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Dream Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill made a deal, and maybe it wasnt the best choice at all. Now, Dipper will be haunted every night by the demon, and it seems like Bill wants to have fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright!!  
> Oh, and from this chapter on, Dipper's relationship with Bill will change. ;)   
> Also, I want to say a special 'Thanks' to my friend sinkerghost, as she helped me correcting the text and translating it to english. She's great!!

 

   Dipper froze, his whole body stopped with fear. He and everybody else was motionless. He was here. Bill was here. And now he had a body, so he could interact physically with this world, and that wasn't really a good sign. Maybe, the peace they had until now would never come back to gravity falls.

    Then Ford opened his mouth, breaking the strange silence:

    "Bill... What do you want?"

    "Oh Stanford, what an interesting question! I'm glad you ask. In fact, I do need the journals, will you give them to me?"

    "You gotta be joking right? There's no way we will do that!"

    "Oh Pine tree! Hello there! I see you've grown up huh. Whaaat a beautiful young boy indeed haha. I already told you the easy way, if you don't want to give it to me, it doesn't matter, I will get it anyway! Haha"

    "Shut up you creepy potato!" - Yelled Grunkle Stan

    "Wait, Grunkle Stan that doesn't even make sense because he has a body now!- Said Mabel- Yeah, why do you have a body? Why are you so yellow?"

    "Mabel! This is not the right time at all!"

    "No Pine tree, this was actually an interesting question here from Shooting Star." - Answered Bill, grinning (because yeah, now he does have a mouth)- "Well Shooting Star, I entered your dear brother's mindscape, and controlled him during the night, making him give me the energy left to build my beautiful body here! Isn't that fantastic?" 

    "You did what?? You gotta be joking Bill.... No way..." -Said Dipper, shocked. "This can't be true..."

    "So, this is why you were having all those nightmares..." - Mumbled Grunkle Ford- "Bill, listen, its MY journals you want, so just leave the kids alone! What do you want from them?"

    "Oh, but playing around with Pine Tree is so much fun!"

    "You..."

    "What is it Pine Tree?" - Said Bill, while getting closer to him - "I see you don't want to talk...Then lets go straight to the point: hand me your journal."

    "Or what?"

    "Bill grinned, and raised his right hand in the air, letting a small blue fire escape his fingers. At the same time, Mabel started coughing, looking red and out of breath."

   "Help me Dipper! I.... Can't.... breath..."

    "Mabel!"- everyone yelled.

    "Ok! You won." - Said Dipper, handing him the journal. Bill knew that Dipper's weak point was his family, especially Mabel. Bill smiled, visibly happy for getting what he wanted so easily. He let down his hand, letting go of Mabel, who was caught by Grunkle Stan, who was making sure she was okay. 

   "Be a good boy and give it to me, Pine Tree."

    But when Bill was almost laying his fingers on the journal, Mabel jumped in front of them, throwing it away. 

   "Oh no, Mabel!"

    Bill got angry and said something in his native language, while his eyes were shining bright. 

    "Dipper, Bill is casting a spell on Mabel!" - Said Ford.

    Dipper understood and tried to stop Bill, punching him, but that had no effect at all. In the end, Bill closed his mouth with a grin on his face.   

    "What did you do to her? What? Tell me Bill!!" - Yelled Dipper, grabbing Bill's shirt. 

    "Don't worry Dip, I'm fine!"

    "Oh, yes you are Shooting Star! For now though..."

    "What do you mean Bill?"- Asked Ford, the only one who was calm enough to talk. 

    "Oh you know well Stanford! Lets say... I'm kind of in control of her mind haha." 

    Mabel let out a scream, looking afraid. Dipper knew he had to do something, she was his sister after all. There was no way he was going to let Bill do to her whatever he wanted to. With all his courage put together, he got up: 

    "Bill, please, let me change places with Mabel."

    "No Dip, no! Don't do that, this is my fault!" - Mabel cried. 

    "Oh oh! What are you suggesting here Pine Tree?"

    "You can control my mind and dreams or whatever , but please leave Mabel alone."

    "No Dipper!" - Ford shouted - "Don't trust him!"

    "Hmmm... It sounds like an interesting deal... You are always fun to have around Pine Tree!" - Said Bill smiling - "Okay. Deal. I'll let go of your dear Shooting Star, but I'll control your dreams instead!" 

    Dipper agreed, shaking Bill's hand while sighing. «Do this for Mabel» he thought to himself «You have to protect her». 

    "Well, I think I am done here, for now. I may not have the journals now, but I have something that may be just as fun!" - Bill laughed - "See ya Pine Tree, and have a good night today. Oh, forget, I'm sure you will..."

    Bill disappeared in the air, laughing. When he was gone, they could only hear Mabel crying, hugging her brother. 

    "I'm sorry Dip! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I just wanted to protect us. Please forgive me!"

    "No Mabel! Don't worry, this is not your fault." - He said, hugging her too- "I'll be fine as long as you are fine too Mabel."

    "I don't know Dipper." -Said Ford, looking worried- "This might be a hard night for you. I will try to do something to help you, but it will be difficult, since you made a deal."

    "Count with me kids!" - Said Stan - "If he hurts any of you, I will beat the shit out of him!" 

    "Watch your language Stan! Well, for now, let's go to my laboratory, I'll try to find something that can help there." 

    "Thanks Grunkle Ford."

    "Let's go home kids. Let's go home."

                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Ford, Stan, Dipper and Mabel spent the rest of the day searching for information that could somehow help Dipper in his situation with Bill, but they didn't find anything in particular that could help him, since Dipper made a deal with Bill. It's true that all demons have their weakness, but Bill just seamed impossible to beat.

    "Well, at least he only has control of me while I am asleep." - Said Dipper, tired of searching all day for nothing.

    "That is what's worrying me."

    "What do you mean Grunkle Ford?" - Asked Mabel.

    "That we don't know when Dipper will wake up."

    "W...What??" - They were all terrified. Dipper's heart was beating fast, just like when Bill first appeared that afternoon. They couldn't lose Dipper to him. Mabel was feeling guilty, she never wanted to put her brother in this kind of situation, but somehow it just kept happening. She felt a huge need to cry, but she wanted to be strong for Dipper, after all, he was the most terrified one right now.  


     "Can't we do something to stop that stupid french fry?"- Asked Stan -"There's gotta be something!"

     "I'm afraid there isn't. When it comes to deals with devils, there's not much we can do." - Answered Ford, sadly. After all these years, Ford and Dipper have made a strong bond with eachother, they were like partners, discovering the mysteries of gravity falls together. It will be as hard for him to lose Dipper as for them. But there really was nothing they could do for now.

      "So, what now Grunkle Ford?" - Asked Dipper

      "We just have to wait and see."

                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

       It was late at night but Dipper couldn't sleep. He was just too afraid of what will happen when he finally closes his eyes. He was especially afraid of never waking up again. Mabel decided to sleep with him for the night, she didn't want to leave her brother by himself, so he was looking at Mabel's peaceful expression while sleeping. «I hope I can see you again tomorrow Mabel.» Dipper thought while kissing Mabel's head. What did it mean to be an adult if he couldn't even do something about his situation? Suddenly, he felt tired, so tired that he couldn't even move his body and he instantly fell in the bed, his eyes struggling to keep open. Then he fell asleep.

        Dipper didn't know where he was, but it was a dark place, almost like a living room, decorated with dark furniture. Next to him was a black sofa that didn't look very comfortable, near to a bookshelf. «What the heck is this?» he thought. He took a step forward and he saw a small table with tea and cups and two black chairs. Also, there was a dark big bed on the other side of the room. «What is this? What is this for?».

         "Hi there Pine tree!"

         Dipper shuddered and turned back to see Bill's new body walking next to him.

         "B...Bill!" - He was so scared that he couldn't even talk normally.

         "So I see you've taken interest in this room."

         "What is this Bill?"

         "Oh, this? It's your new room!"

         "What do you mean?"

         "Oh, don't worry Pine Tree, you will wake up tomorrow. But from now on, I will have free access to your dreams  _forever_! Hahaha! Isn't that great?"

          "No....No way! What do you mean?"

          "This room is where you will be all nights from now on. And during the day, I can watch you from wherever you are through the mindscape! How exciting, I must say!"

           Dipper felt sick now that he knew Bill's plans for him. There was just something he didnt quite understand...

          "But Bill... What do you want me here for? What's the point anyway? Won't you get tired of having me here?"

          "Good question Pine Tree! Let's just say, now that I have a body, I can finally enjoy it to the most!"

          "W...What do you mean?" - Dipper asked, but there wasn't an answer. Bill managed to force Dipper to seat on the edge of the bed.

          "What are you going to do?"

          "I'm going to have fun, Pine tree."

                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Alone in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill makes his first appearance in Dipper's mindscape, and things got darker... Dipper is really confused about the demon's true intentions, and what their relationship with eachother is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Im sorry if this want as good as you expected, but its kinda of my first time writing this kind of thing. I'll try to get better!

    Dipper was terrified, he didn't know what to do to stop Bill from doing whatever he was going to do. It's not like they were in the world he was used to anymore, Bill was the superior entity here and he rules the mindscape; so as he rules Dipper now.

    He tried to speak, but the words didn't come out as he wanted them to, echoing in his mind. Bill took of his gloves, using his own teeth as help. He gazed at Dipper, with a big grin on his face as he started to get closer to him, making him lie down fully on the bed. 

    "W....W...What are you doing? Wha..." Dipper stopped speaking when he saw Bill's hand in the air, surrounded by blue fames as a rope appears out of nowhere. _«Oh, right. We are in the mindscape. He can create whatever the fuck he wants. Great...»_ He thought to himself, surprised at the sudden apparition of the item.

    "Bill, why do you need that?" 

    "You'll see Pine Tree." 

    Slowly, Dipper's hands were being tied up as Bill grinned. Dipper was starting to get an ideia of what the demon was about to do, and saying he was shocked wasn't enough to describe the look of surprise in his face. Bill pushed him deeper into the bed, as Dipper's heart was beating faster. He felt the pressure of a cold hand in his chest and then everything turned darker in the room, and Bill managed to take off Dipper's shirt. 

    "I see you grew up Pine Tree" Bill was exploring Dipper's chest with his hands, making Dipper wonder if he could feel his beating heart "You are not a child anymore hehe"

    Dipper never took a moment to think about it, but now that Bill mentioned it, he saw how his body was really different. He is not the little kid he used to be anymore. And that somehow made him proud. Now that the demon was practically on top of him, Dipper noticed how handsome Bill has made his body look like. Bill's olive skin was so soft and cold, and his face was so pretty that Dipper caught himself thinking how the hell he hadn't noticed this before. He gazed into Bill's brown eyes, almost feeling like he could drown in them. Dipper wondered how his naked body would look like. 

    "Humm you grew some muscles here kid" Said Bill, touching his arm slowly. Dipper didn't know why, but he blushed a little. He always felt stupid because he blushes easily, but now it was bothering him more than ever, and he didn't wanted the demon to see his red face.

    Then, for Dipper's surprise, Bill started to take off Dipper's pants, and his cold hand once again touched him . Dipper's heart was beating way too fast, making him feel like an idiot. When Bill undressed himself too, Dipper took a while to admire the demon's naked body, as Bill's back was filled with ancient runes and his own wheel. Bill was slim, but wasn't exactly skinny, and his body was quite beautiful and muscled (for a former triangle) in Dipper's opinion. Dipper surprised himself as he realized how much he wanted to touch Bill, he was curious about the texture of his skin, the taste of his lips... But there was no time to watch the demon's body, as Bill started leaning down, kissing and biting Dipper´s neck. 

    "What are you doing? Ouch, stop Bill you are hurting me!" Bill was biting so hard that Dipper's neck started bleeding, causing him pain. But somehow it didn't feel unpleasant to have the demon all over him. Bill dragged his teeth across Dipper's chest kissing it, and started bitting again. Dipper looked down to him, seeing Bill's lips covered by his own blood. Then, suddenly Dipper was distracted of the pain by feeling something inside him as a moan escaped his mouth. Bill was already inside Dipper and it was so quick and painless that he even asked himself how was that possible without any previous process _«Oh yeah... We are in the mindscape,so I guess I only feel pain if Bill wants me too...»_ He looked up to Bill as he saw a grin on his face. _"Fuck..."_ Dipper thought. And he knew what was going on. The pain from the bites were being mixed with the pleasure he felt from having Bill inside him, and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to touch Bill too, he wanted to feel his body too, but his hands were tied and he felt like even if he tried, he would never be able to reach him, to embrace him. 

    " nhn... Bill, can you... please untie my hands?" he asked, the desire of touching Bill was running through his veins. 

    "HAHA why would I do it?" He kinda knew he would say that.Dipper didn't answer him, as he didn't want to admit how much he wanted to touch him too. After all, he still hated Bill... But he had to recognize that he was enjoying it way too much than he thought he would. _"Why am I enjoying this? This should be torture! Seriously... What is wrong with me?"_ He felt worried, but he quickly forgot, as this was not the right time to get all emotional. Bill started thrusting deeper and faster, almost to the point where it started hurting a bit. Some moans where coming out of Dipper's mouth, as he bit his lip to stop them, suppressing his voice. He was so embarrassed of his own noises that he wanted to die.    

    "Interesting sounds you were making there, Pine Tree." Said Bill while touching Dipper's lip " Let me hear more." 

    Dipper felt his own cheeks getting red _"D...Dammit. This bastard..."_ He didn't know why, but he just felt the need of wrapping himself into Bill's hot body. 

    "S...Shut up Bill... Fuck off" Ups. He knew he shouldn't have said that now... He will certainly get angry... 

    "Oh, thats not the way you should treat me is it?" Bill was thrusting even deeper, making Dipper feel pain "Will you apologize?"

    "Hell no!" Said Dipper, wanting to show he was strong too and that he was in control too, immediately regretting it, as Bill started thrusting harder and bitting Dipper's shoulder, that was already bleeding. Damn, it was painful and he wanted to end it now. He screamed in the dark of the room,almost crying. He now understood that the demon was too dangerous to joke around. Dipper didn't want to humiliate himself at the point where he'll be saying 'sorry' to Bill... But he couldn't take it for much longer. 

    "S...Stop Bill... Please! I'm... Sorry ok?" Bill grinned again, almost looking like he was somehow enjoying Dipper's face begging him to stop.

    "Hmm is that all you gotta say? Aren't you missing the 'magical words'?" Dipper understood what he was trying to say, and it almost made him sick to say out loud those words, but he just wanted to end the pain. 

    "I'm sorry Master Cipher!... Stop please!" Dipper suddenly felt no pain, as Bill moved away, still smiling. He got up slowly and sat on the bed untying Dipper's hands. 

    "Master Cipher??" He laughed "Wow kid, that was creative. I never asked you to say that!" Dipper was really embarrassed, now that he understood that the demon only wanted him to say 'please'. 

    "Fine." He said, angry and humiliated "Just shut up Bill." He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get out of that place and put some clothes on. 

    "Oh, no no Pine Tree! In fact, I do like it. You can keep it! It does sound great doesn't it? 'Master Cipher' " Bill was now laughing, as he left the bed, leaving behind a very confused and red Dipper, who was still trying to assimilate all that happened that night. In one second, Bill snapped his fingers and was dressed again, waving goodbye at him. 

    "Its time for you to wake up. But it was fun Pine Tree... See you again tomorrow. Oh, and I haven't even showed you a bit of what I'm capable of..." Dipper was about to open his mouth to say something, but then Bill disappeared as the room was getting darker and darker.

                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Dipper opened his eyes in shock, only to see that he was in his own room,safe and sound, in the attic again. He was relieved that he was ok, and he had woken up properly. It all did felt like it was a dream, and nothing more. _«Wait...Maybe it was just a dream»_ he thought, trying to convince himself. But then he looked down to his neck and shoulders,and to the bite marks that Bill left, only to be reminded that it wasn't a dream at all. And to make it worse, when he got up from the bed he felt a terrible pain on his hips, making him fall on the ground. _«So, I feel pain when I wake up but not when I'm doing it?!That asshole... He is going to pay for it!»_ Then Dipper remembered all the events from last night and how Bill was inside him, teasing him and making him feel pleasure, and he felt his face burn red again. _«C'mon Dipper, forget it, just act like nothing happened...»_ In fact, Dipper himself was pretty confused about last night, he didn't understand what was Bill's interest in doing something like that with him _«Maybe just to entertain himself... Now that he has a body...»_. He was totally gonna ask Bill the next time he sees him. 

    He went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast and found his sister and uncles with a worried face. 

    "humm....Good morning?" It was a bit awkward and he didn't know what to say because everyone was looking at him and he could only remember the events from last night with Bill. 

    "OH MY GOD DIP!" Mabel ran to him and hugged him so strongly that they fell on the ground (gravity falls hehe) "ARE YOU OK?" She touched his face and checked his body, almost like making sure nothing was missing. "What did he do? DID HE HURT YOU? Wait... YOU ARE NOT BILL ARE YOU? Let's test... WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CRUSH?" 

    "Mabel, calm down and let your brother breathe" Said Grunkle Ford, getting closer to them "He is obviously not possessed either, look at his pupils, they aren't dilated." 

    "Oh thank god kiddo! We were afraid you wouldn't wake up..." Said Grunkle Stan "I guess that french fry can't keep you there forever huh!"

    "Come Dip, seat with us and tell us all about last night!" Dipper sat down nervously, but he didn't know what to say. Its not like he could just say to his family _« Hey, guys, guess what? I was fucked by a demon! Oh and, by the way, this cereals are really great, where did you buy them Grunkle Stan?»_. He had to make up something, and quickly because they were all staring at him.

    "Well... I was in a dark room. With dark furniture and the walls seemed endless...There was a small dark table with black chairs and a sofa that was also black and a big bed..". 

    "Ok kid. We can tell you have a thing for furniture. But that's not what we wanna know." Grunkle Stan was getting impatient. Dipper sighed. He had to say something about Bill too, or else they wouldn't believe it. 

    "The thing is: Bill didn't show up. I was alone at the room" _«Liar»_  

    "Uf! Thats good to hear bro! At least he didn't put his strange dorito hands in you." 

    "Yes that is really a good sign... But I would say its totally unexpected."Said Gruncle Ford "So...He didn't make any physical contact with you?"

    "No" He answered _«Oh boy, if he didn't...»_  

    "Well that is really strange... But I am relieved. These are good news for now! But, if he appears tomorrow, tell us right away ok?" 

    "Ok Grunkle Ford." Dipper felt guilty that he didn't tell them, especially Mabel, but he couldn't just say something like that... Not until he was sure of what last night ment. And he felt so good seeing the relief on their faces. And anyway, if it becomes dangerous for him, he would tell them. But for now, he wanted to keep it as a secret. During the rest of the day, everyone was busy with the Mystery Shack and with trying to find clues about Bill and his plans, or a way to stop him. It was a good day for Dipper, and he could relax a bit, but knowing what was waiting for him at night he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. _«Well...I guess I just gotta wait to see»_. It was going to be a long night, and he knew it.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. The Devil's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out what are Bill's true plans and he is shocked. Gravity Falls needs to stop the demon!   
> But when he sees Bill again, something is different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it so far.   
> I'm trying my best XD

      Everything seemed to turn back to normal in Gravity Falls. Bill hadn't done any appearance there for two weeks, and Grunkle Ford was continuing the researches, but now more slowly and giving time for himself to sleep and eat properly (yes, because he didn't sleep for almost one week when Bill first showed up). The Mystery Shack was now open on the normal schedule, and Dipper and Mabel were working there sometimes too, to help Grunkle Stan.   
       Everything seemed normal. Except for Dipper. He was still having those "nightmares" with Bill, and he hadn't told anyone about that yet. Every night, for two weeks, Bill and him were doing those kind of things without no one knowing. Dipper just didn't felt like telling someone about that stuff. After all, Bill is the enemy, and it's wrong that they were kinda seeing each other in "that" way. He felt so bad by hiding it, but at the same time he felt good when he was with Bill.  

       Dipper was, above all, really confused about the way he felt about the demon. He does feel his heart racing like crazy whenever it's time to sleep, just because he knows Bill is waiting for him, and he does think about him often, but it was all so confusing because Bill wasn't doing it in the "lovers" way. He wasn't putting feels into it, and that kinda hurt Dipper a lot, he didn't know why. _I know I am the only one putting emotions into it_ he thought _I'm just so stupid_. If Dipper had to describe Bill's feelings towards him, it would probably be the feeling of owning something, the feeling of owning HIM. _Yes, I'm just a puppet_ he couldn't help to think that, after all, that was what he was. Dipper tried to wake u p from his thoughts, because he needed to concentrate in his work, as he was helping Grunkle Ford with some searches on the journals.  


        "Hmm, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper saw something on the journals, he couldn't believe it...

        "Yes Dipper?" 

        "I found something interesting here." His heart was beating fast, as his hands trembled.  

        "What?!" 

        "C...Come here" Dipper said, shocked. 

        He showed Ford what he found: A missing page on one of the journals. 

        "What? This is bad... "

        The page that was missing was one of the pages that together with the others, showed how to make the portal work. The page was clearly torn by force. The first thing they did was to check if the portal pages from the other journals were missing too. 

        "Oh thank god!- Dipper said, sighing "At least we have the other ones." 

         They  looked down to the journal with the missing page and Ford was already examining it.   

        "Do you think it was Bill....?" He asked, fearing the answer.

        "I don't think Dipper so, I am sure." Said Grunkle Ford, pointing to one of the corners of the next page. "Look at what I've found."  

         On the left corner of the next page, there was a little note added "Don't mind the missing page. Oh, and send kisses to my dear Pine tree! <3  From:  Bill Cipher". Dipper immediately felt his chest tight, as his heart skipped a bit with the last sentence. _Bill... What the hell are you doing?_. He felt his head spinning and he just wanted to lay down for a bit. Dipper didn't feel worried about Ford discovering that he and Bill were seeing each other, because Grunkle Ford was already too focused on finding out what the hell was going on with the missing page to even pay attention to the last sentence that Bill wrote.   
  


           "We have to protect the remaining pages of the portal" He said "Quickly, Dipper, hand me the pages."   


           Dipper ripped the pages from the journals and gave them to Ford, and he put them on a secret safe, hidden between the desk and the wall. He inserted a long code and then moved away, as it locked itself.   


           "Okay. They are safe now." Dipper felt relieved.   


           "Yes. But, what are we gonna do now, Grunkle Ford?"   


           "First things first (im the realest) we have to warn the family about this. I may know what Bill is trying to do, but I hope I am not right..."   


             Some minutes later, the Pines family was already gathered around the living room's table, waiting for Ford to tell them what was going on.   


           "Tell us Grunkle ford! What do you think Bill is trying to do??" Asked Mabel, impatiently "I can't wait any longer!! Plus, I promised Gretta and Candy that I'd go shopping with them..."  


           "Come on Mabel, this is not the right time to think about shopping!" Answered Dipper "But I agree with her, please tell us what is going on."  


           "Yeah old man! You are going to turn this into the Mystery SHOCK anyway, so just tell us now!" Said Stan. 

           "Ok, ok." Ford sighed "So, I hope I am not right, but all the clues, the missing pages, the portal, the body, indicate that Bill is trying to do something.... And I think I know what it is."   


           "Tell us please!!"  


           "Well... After all the years of study and dedication to this and Bill's world, I think Bill is trying to bring the mindscape to earth again."   


           "Whaa? What's that?" Asked Mabel "I don't understand! Didn't he try to do that once?? We stopped him that time!"  


           "Yes, but now it's different. He is stronger...So, Bill's domain is the mindscape, there he can rule and control everything. The only reason why he isn't capable of all that in this world is because it doesn't work as in the mindscape, as we know. So his plan is to bring the Mindscape into this world, and fuse them. If he succeeds, our reality will be totally destroyed and all of earth will be controlled by him again. Bringing the mindscape here, he will break the dimension that separates him from our minds and bodies, so we will all be under his control. And yes, it is possible to bring his reality in here by his own portal in the woods, because it is something very powerful, and with enough energy and a physical form, he is capable of doing that."   


            "But, Ford, I agree with the kids" Said Stan "WE stopped him once when he was in control of earth, how the hell is he trying to do that again? "  


  
            "Well Stan, it happens that the first time that Bill was trying to control the world, he didn't make it through his self-made portal, as he is now. The portal he has created is very powerful, and unfortunately, I think it's indestructible . It's not a regular portal, or a portal like the one we have on our secret basement, it is almost strong en ough to bring the entire mindscape here. He is trying to control us all again, but n ow he has a thing he made himself, accumulating energy for all this years in which we thought he had disa p p eared."   


            "Oh no! That's terrible!" Dipper yelled, grabbing his chest "We have to stop him! How can we do that?"   


           "Ok kids, so here's the plan" Said Ford "Even I don't know the details, but I think Bill isn't capable of bringing the mindscape without the other pages because even thought he has his own portal, the mindscape is something too big and powerful for only one, so he needs to use our portal too, that way he has two powerful portals to bring his world. And the journals are safe now, so the only way he has to take them is to assume his physical form and go to Gravity Falls again.   


           "Through the same portal he used two weeks ago?"   


           "Yes, exactly." Ford said "We gotta watch it carefully, and be ready, because he is coming again soon."   


  
           As he stop p ed speaking, silence settled between them, and for some minutes they were all thinking and assimilating all that happened. Until Mabel broke the silence:   


           "BUT! We are forgetting something important!!" She said, almost yelling.   


           "Jesus Mabel! You scared me" Dipper said "What is it?   


           "Think guys, how did Bill even get the page first thing?!"   


            They all suddenly understood that Mabel was right.Wow.  


           "Oh god, we forgot about that!"  


           "Wow Mabel" Said Grunkle Stan"You were the last person I'd expect to do the smart comment today. How the hell did we even forget about that?!"   


           "Bill must have done that through his physical form..."Dipper said, immediately thinking "Which means that he was here, in the Mystery Shack!"  


           "Oh no! We were so focused on watching the portal and studying it that we didn't even watch over the Shack!" Said Grunkle Ford   


  
           "That means Bill was here..."Dipper said, falling in his own thoughts. _He was in the Mystery Shack... We were under the same roof.._. He didn't know why, but just the thought of Bill being so close to him made him feel butterflies in his stomach.  _Oh god Dipper just stop._ He said to himself. _He's a bad guy, you are a good guy_. _End of story._ _Plus, he kinda ruins your damn life..._ He was feeling a mix of emotions right now, he was scared, angry, confused and had a feeling that he couldn't explain. He felt so stupid for keeping secrets from them, but he needed to. Besides,the strange feeling in his chest was killing him. But Dipper couldn't help it, and he didn't know what that feeling was, but oh boy, it sure wasn't something he was ready for.   
                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


            Dipper sat down on the bed, looking at the moon through the small window in his room. He sighed, getting ready to sleep. He wondered if Bill was going to appear this night, lately he wasn't coming some nights. Probably because he was too busy dealing with his plan to control the world to show up. _Guess I'm just a distraction huh. He just wants to use me after all.._. He let his head fell heavily in his pillow, thinking about life. Gravity falls needed him more than ever, but what was he doing? Starting to have feelings for the bad guy. Great. Wonderful. Amazing.   


  
           He didn't want to think about it that much, and he was starting to feel sleepy. _No need to worry, Bill_ _ probably won't even show up tonight _ _.._. He felt his head more heavy, as he slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep.   


            Dipper opened his eyes again, immediately recognizing were he was. The dark furniture and the black wallpaper left no doubts. It was Bill's room in the mindscape.   


           "Hello there Pine Tree! "  


            He turned around just to see Bill slowly walking in his direction, heart beating faster and faster with every step he took.  


           "You doin' good?" He asked grinning.   


           "Not really Bill, now that you ask..." Said Dipper,suddenly angry, remembering the events from the afternoon.    


           "Oh, why?" Bill pretended to be concerned "Tell me what is worrying you, my sweet Pine Tree!"   


            Oh no, Dipper swore, this time Bill was getting on his nerves. He couldn't take it much longer...  


           "Want to know why??Hmmm, let's see... MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ARE TRYING TO FUCKING CONTROL THE WORLD!!"   


           "C'mon kid, calm down." Bill smiled, pleased "You don't need to worry about that, once I control the world you will belong even more to me than now! Isn't that great?"  


             Bill got closer to him, as Dipper felt his hot breath on his ear, whispering:   


            "But you are already mine. "  


             Dipper didn't want to, but he blushed at those words, as he felt Bill pushing him to the bed.   


            "Today is going to be different Pine Tree, get ready."   


            "Wha? What?" Dipper was scared "What kind of different?"   


            "Hmmm, a good kind of different, I'll say."   


             _Maybe just for you..._ Dipper thought, but he didn't have courage to say it out loud.   


             "What are we going to do?"   


             "Interesting question indeed!" Bill grinned "I am going to mark you." Saying these words, Bill got even closer to him, making Dipper's body slowly fall in the bed.   


             "What is a 'mark'? What are you going to do?" Dipper had no idea of what was going on, he only knew that something was different about Bill tonight, and he was just about to know what.   


             "Well Well, I  don't wanna ruin the surprise. Let's just say that from this night on, you will be officially mine" Bill's face got closer to Dipper's, and then everything turned darker, and Bill's last words were still echoing in the room.

              Dipper was shocked as he thought _I am already yours_

                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dipper confronts Bill about his plans to control the world, Bill says he wants to 'mark' him... What is about to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, from now on things are just starting to get intense ; )

          Dipper's heart was beating fast, and he was a bit scared of what was going to happen to him. Something was off tonight... He just felt it. He stood there, next to the bed, impatient. He was waiting for Billl to do something like he usually does, such as strongly pushing him deeper into the bed and tying his hands with a rope or something, making Dipper do things, insult him... But it wasn't happening. The demon was just standing there, staring at him. 

          "So..." Dipper said breaking the silence. His heart was beating so fast he felt like he could explode. "What are we going to do?

          "I already told you kid" Bill started to undress, removing his jacket slowly, letting it fall on the floor and letting go of his bowtie. Then he took of his black pants even slower, and Dipper was starting to get impatient. He threw his clothes in the ground, not even caring. 

          "Bill?" Dipper asked, interrupting Bill "What is a 'mark'?" The demon grinned and looked down to Dipper. 

          "Well Pine Tree, you will eventually understand it later, but let's say it's the proof that you truly belong to me" 

         Dipper didn't understand why would the demon want to leave his mark on him, _I thought I was only his puppet?_ He couldn't help but feel a bit insecure with all of this, he also didn't know the demon's true intentions, or at least wasn't sure if he could trust him... He could only hope Bill wasn't going to do something stupid. Then Bill started to do a thing he had never done before, he sat on the bed and started to carefully undress Dipper. Usually he would just rip his clothes off in a rush, as they were in the mindscape and nothing could happen to Dipper's clothes in the 'real' world. It was an odd thing for him to do. 

          Dipper felt Bill's cold hands running through his body, feeling the soft texture of his skin against his own, as Bill's hands were almost claiming him. The demon threw away Dipper's pants, and now both of them were fully naked and he could admit that it was a bit awkward. _What is going on today? What is happening?_ Bill leaned on Dipper's chest and started kissing his neck softly, and his hands were holding Dipper's. 

          "B...Bill?" 

          "Huh?" 

          "A..Aren't you going to tie me up?" Dipper felt kinda bad for asking this, but he was just curious about his actions. 

          "Not today Pine Tree" Bill made a soft smile (wow) and moved Dipper's legs apart "As today you will officially be mine, and I take good treat of what's mine, I will be gentle" 

          Then he thrusted in slowly, and when Dipper opened his eyes, Bill was already inside him. _I cannot get used to how fast this happens..._ Bill was starting to thrust deeper, but still slowly, and Dipper felt some moans escaping his throat. _Fuck..._ It was feeling so good that he felt like he wanted to touch Bill too, he wanted to feel him. He removed his hands from Bill's and touched the demon's back, as he was thrusting faster now. It was the first time Bill let Dipper touch him like that. Only imagining that he would let him touch him like that... Feeling the demon's skin against his own was such a good sensation, almost too good to be real, and it was driving him crazy. Dipper wanted to feel more, to touch more, to make him feel good too, but he knew his place. Though he tried to resist he still wanted it all. He let his hand fall slowly from Bill's back to the demon's cheek, feeling the soft heat of his face, and the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. His face was soft, and Dipper liked the touch of it. He was surprised that Bill was allowing him to touch his face, but if he didn't mind it was good. Bill thrusted deeper and faster, and Dipper scratched the back of his neck. His hands felt Bill's hair and he curled it with his finger, kinda playing with it. The idea of playing with Bill's hair made Dipper smile. 

          "Why are you smiling kid?" 

          "I don't know." _Because of you_  

          Dipper didn't even know why, but he stroked Bill's face, as Bill leaned down to bite his neck gently. In the corner of his eye, Dipper could swear he saw a little smile on Bill's mouth. _What am I thinking?_ But he couldn't stop now. Until he wrapped himself in Bill's body, he couldn't rest. He was feeling so good tonight, he didn't want it to stop. Bill moved away a bit and then he snapped his fingers and a blue fame appeared in his right hand, as he was holding Dipper's arm with the other. Dipper's heart skipped a beat, and he was scared. 

          "You ready, Pine Tree?" Dipper understood what he meant, and nodded yes.He needed to be ready. 

          Bill started moving his hand in Dipper's arm, as the blue fame started burning his skin. Dipper didn't feel the pain he thought he would as he was literally being burned, but it was still painful. The flames weren't normal ones, they were leaving perfect marks on his arm, almost like a drawing. Some seconds later it started hurting a bit more and he let his head fall down, losing the energy to try to see what the demon was doing. Then Bill started thrusting deeper and faster on him, the flames still on Dipper's arm. 

          Here it was again, the pain from the burn was being mixed by the pleasure of having Bill inside him. He didn't mind because it felt good and distracted him from what was going on in his arm. Dipper started moaning again, holding onto Bill's back while biting his lip. He then felt again the desire of touching Bill, holding him tight _It's not the right time Dipper! Your arm is literally being burned! Maybe trying to distract the person who's burning it isn't the best ideia._  

         "Hold on for a bit longer Pine Tree..." Bill said, sounding almost worried. After that, Dipper felt an intense pain, almost like someone was ripping the skin off his arm. 

          "Ahhhhh.. Nhnn" he screamed, yelling Bill's name. He wanted it to stop, but he knew that at this point there was no going back. 

          "Here" Bill stretched his left hand, embarrassed. " You can hold it if you want to, not for too long tho." 

          Dipper held his hand, surprised with all the tenderness. _Wow... I wasn't expecting that._ That kinda lit his heart. It was almost like Bill actually cared about him. Some minutes later, the pain stopped, as his arm was now cold and the blue flames faded away in the air. _It's over..._  

          "I finished" Bill said, grinning. "You are now officially mine" 

          Dipper wasn't sure how to feel about this. What did it mean to be "his"? Where there any differences from how it was before? He didn't know. Sometimes he wished he could understand Bill better, but that seemed so impossible to achieve. 

          "I think we should celebrate this Pine Tree!" 

          " Whaa.." 

          Bill suddenly started to lean down, as Dipper's heart was beating faster. He wasn't sure about what was going on, and their faces were getting closer and closer. He just closed his eyes and waited, in the silence of the room. Their lips touched softly and Bill kissed him. Dipper felt like his heart was beating way too fast, and that he could literally explode. He never understood the drama Mabel makes about 'getting kissed' but now he realized how it was, it felt like your heart could jump out of your chest and he just wanted it to last forever. When their lips finally parted, there was a strange atmosphere between them. Bill's usual grin wasn't there, and his expression was hard to describe, almost like he was confused about something, and Dipper's face was too red to be normal. _Woah..._  

          For some minutes they just stood there like idiots, trying to avoid eye contact. Silence fell between them, like they actually forgot how to talk. Then Bill got up from the bed really fast and stared deep in Dipper's eyes. 

          " W...Well Pine tree, it was a great night!" _Did he just stutter?_ "I hum, I think its time for me to go now!" 

          He snapped his fingers in the air and once again his clothes magically appeared. _Hmm so he can feel nervous too? What is he feeling? Will he just leave like that after all this?_ He wanted to say these words out loud, but he didn't. There was also a list of things he wished he did, but he didn't. 

          "See you kid" 

          "See you Bill...." At the end this was all he could say. He wasn't sure if Bill heard him, as when he turned around he was already gone. 

                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

          Dipper woke up on his bed, in the attic. He opened his eyes slowly, as the light coming from the small window near his bed was blinding him. He slowly got up and sat up on the bed, remembering the last night with Bill. He let his fingers touch his lips and then blushed. _Come on Dipper! What are you getting all excited about??_ He didn't know. Then he remembered how Bill was different and kind and how weird the atmosphere was after that one kiss. Now that he stopped to think about it, they had never kissed before... They had done all those kind of 'things' but they never actually kissed. _So, that means this was our first kiss?_ Oh man, now he did blush. 

          He felt so stupid inside, but he just couldn't help it. Just the image of Bill leaning down to him made him feel a strange feeling in his belly. _What is this?_ Also a thing that he didn't know. There were lots of things he didn't know. Then he remembered, the 'mark'.The intense pain he felt on his arm last night in the mindscape, as the blue flames burned his skin, drawing something. He looked down to see his right arm, curious, and almost fell out of the bed when he saw it. There it was, right next to the middle of his arm; Bill's wheel.


	6. Love Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night Bill hadnt show up yet, but everything seems to get even more complicated when a new person appears in Dipper's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> For this chapter I tried to introduce an original character as I thought it would be necessary to kinda mess up things between Bill and Dipper, so that the Demon shows 'his true feelings' later.   
> I hope you like it!

     Dipper sighed, looking through the window of the Mystery Shack's Shop. Already one week has passed since he was 'marked' by Bill, and he never saw the demon again. He knew he should feel relieved, who the hell wants their worst enemy visiting them all nights?, but he wasn't. He also couldn't describe his feellings, and that one night left a strange atmosphere between him and Bill, and Dipper could feel it with the sudden disappearance of the demon. He too was a bit confused after that last kiss. Just thinking of that memory made Dipper feel butterflies on his belly. He was distracted by his thoughts by someone yelling his name.   


      "Dipper!"   


      "Wha... Hi Mabel." His sister was at the door, smiling at him.  


      "Hi bro-bro. Want some help with your shift in the shop?"   


      "Sure, not that we have much work today, this place is completely empty. But I guess some company wouldn't hurt!"  


      Mabel sat on the counter, next to Dipper. It was good having her company at days like this . Dipper and Mabel were kinda of by themselves now, as Wendy went with her boyfriend to town, Soos was watching over the portal, Grunkle Ford was doing research to find Bill's possible location and a way to stop him and Grunkle Stan was outside, probably trying to convince tourists to watch his 'brand new exhibition'. Everyone was busy with something, and Dipper felt a bit out of place.  


      Mabel was telling a joke to Dipper about Grunkle Stan, making him laugh, when a bus full of tourists arrived near there.   


      "Uh! Maybe we will have our first clients of the day!" Said Mabel "Go team Pines!"   


      Mabel was already getting up from where she was sitting when a small group of people was heading towards the shop. Dipper heard the bell of the door, telling that someone came in.   


          The first person entering the shop was a small old lady, who was clearly confused about what they sell there.   


         "I'll deal with this" Said Mabel, as she was the most talkative one.   


          Dipper could hear Mabel's voice showing the old lady some of the store items, probably making up some stories to make them sound interesting and worth buying.  


         Dipper was playing with his jacket, wrapping it around his wrists when a girl coughed to get his attention. He lifted his head up to find a very beautiful young girl, big brown hair and bright blue eyes, very pale skin and with a blue dress.   


         "Hum, hi."   


         "Oh, hello" Said Dipper, trying to sound professional "How can I help you?"   


         "I was wondering if you sell postcards here."   


         Dipper nodded yes and guided the girl through some shelves and confusion, moving things away in order to find the postcards.   


         "We only have these ones." He said, lifting them up so she could see. The girl barely looked at them only to say that after all she changed ideas and didn't want them.   


         "Oh, ok"  Dipper said, not very worried about not selling Stan's stupid merchandise.   


         "Hum, can I ask you one question?"   


         "Yes, of course." Dipper answered, not knowing what the girl wanted and why she was taking so long there.   


         "What's your name?" The girl asked shyly.   


         "You can call me Dipper." He didn't know where this conversation was heading at all.  


         "Nice name" She said "My name is Clare."   


          Dipper thought the name suited her.   


         "Dipper" Clare said "Well, Im here on vacation and I don't know anything about this place, I was wondering if you could show me around..."   


          _Oh no_. He thought. Not that he didn't want to hang out with that girl, she seemed nice, he just wasn't that good at talking to people, especially girls. And, after all that happened with Bill, his mind was still confused so he just wanted to have a peaceful week to think and calm down. But Mabel didn't think so...   


  
          "Hey-Hey!" She said, jumping out of the place she was "Of course he can go! Isn't that right Dip Dip?" Mabel smiled at him with that face that said «You better agree», and he realized that probably Mabel had been there all the time, listening to the conversation only to make Dipper go out with this girl.  _Come on Mabel, I'm not that desperate..._    
  


          "Ah... Yes...?" He answered, and the girl's smile widened.   


          "Thank you very much!" The girl said "When can we meet?"   


           Dipper was about to answer but Mabel was faster, again.   


          "Today!" Mabel said, enthusiastically " Why not this afternoon?"   


          "Yes, seems good if you agree, Dipper."   


           Dipper didn't know what to say. Mabel was dragging him into an uncomfortable situation and he just didn't know what was going on.   


          "Of course he does!" Mabel answered "Oh, and by the way, Im Mabel, Dipper's sister."   


          "Nice to meet you." She said, smiling. "Im Clare."   


          "Nice to meet you too!"   


           Clare turned to Dipper again.   


          "Can we exchange numbers so that we can meet later?"   


          "Oh yes, sure." Dipper gave her his number while he felt Mabel glaring at him with a huge smile on her mouth. Clare waved goodbye as an old lady called her name and told her it was time to go. When Clare was gone Dipper turned around and looked at Mabel with the most serious expression he thought he ever made.   


          "Did you see that Dip?? Did you see that??" Asked Mabel, jumping around him "Oh Dipper, you womanizer!"   


           Dipper was totally confused, he didn't know what Mabel was talking about and as far as he could see, he wasn't Britney Spears.   


          "What? See what Mabel? What are you talking about?"   


          "Oh Dipper, don't pretend you didn't see that! She was totally into you! "  


  
          "Whaa?? No she wasn't" In Dipper's head, he was the least  probable  guy that stunning girl was 'into'.   


          "Oh come on! She was drooling all over you!" Said Mabel, pretending to be kissing the air, making sounds.   


          "Into me? Impossible..."   


          "Dipper, do you seriously look at yourself in the mirror everyday?" Mabel said, winking "You are beautiful! And im not only saying this because we have kinda the same face (thought that also makes me pretty hehe). I bet that girl is already calling all her friends saying she has a date with a hot guy."    


           Dipper blushed at those words. _'Hot guy'? Me? Hahaha don't make me laugh Mabel_. He never worried about his physical aspect, but he also never thought of himself as 'beautiful' or 'hot' whatsoever. Dipper thought these words were just labels to people.  


          "Geez Mabel this isn't going to be a date! Im only showing the town to her!"   


           Mabel stopped jumping and stared at him with the are-you-stupid-or-what face.  


          "Dipper, you have to be really slow to not see that. For her, this is totally gonna be like a date. Did you really think she was here for the postcards and then decided she didn't want them all of a sudden? "  


          "Well..." Dipper was speechless "I don't know Mabel... It's not like that..."   


          "Do me a favor bro, go on that date or whatever and then at the end of the day tell me I am not right."   


           Dipper was really confused about all of this, the only thing he knew was that he had a 'non-stated date' with a girl he had just met and that Mabel was singing 'Im a believer' and bragging about how she was such a good matchmaker. Oh god, he was so screwed.       
                                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


           Dipper finished lunch and was lying in the sofa, enjoying the silence. Today had been a very busy day when all he wanted to do was lay down and rest, so that he could manage to think about all that's happening. But as he thought, the moment of silence was about to end when he heard his phone vibrating in his pocket.   


           Dipper wanted to reach for it and read the message he received, but Mabel was faster than him and jumped all over the sofa and landed on his belly, trying to catch his phone.   


          "Ah~Ah!" Mabel said, satisfied. She held up the phone in her hands as she read the message out loud.   


          "Oh, it's from that girl we met earlier!" She said, starting to read it "«Hello Dipper, can we meet in the center of the town near the statue at 3 pm? Kisses, Clare»".   


           Mabel strongly pronounced the word 'Kisses', making Dipper blush and look at her with angry eyes.    


          "Come on Mabel! This isn't even funny anymore. Just.. give me the phone!"   


            Mabel laughed, clearly enjoying this way too much.   


           "No no bro-bro! Im the matchmaker here, I answer it."   


            Dipper tried desperately to grab his phone but Mabel was faster than him and was typing while running.    


           "«Of course!»" She said, while typing the answer to the Clare's text. "«I'll be there. See you! Hugs, Dipper.»" Then, she pressed send and smiled at Dipper.   


           "Here you have it! See? Perfect answers!"   


           "No Mabel!" He said, finally grabbing the phone, taking it away from her. "What if I didn't really wanted to go meet her today? Did that even occur to you? You can't just make people do things they don't want to!"   


           "Oh but, come on Dipper" she said, looking a bit sad "I'm sure it will be fun! She seems to be a sweet girl. And i'm going out with my friends to relax a bit from this awful week, you should do the same."   


           "Hm I don't know Mabel..." He felt a bit insecure and uncomfortable with all this, but he didn't want to make Mabel sad, so he agreed. Maybe it could be fun after all. "Okay, I'll go. But just to make it clear, this ISN'T a date!"   


           "Yes, sure!" Mabel grinned. She moved away and Dipper could hear her say from the other side of the room, near the door:  


           "Ahhh I'm so good at this! I should write a book «Mabel the Matchmaker»"   


           "Shut up! I wouldn't buy it!" Dipper yelled from the sofa. He couldn't help but smile to himself, he missed these funny times with his sister, even if she lead him to awkward situations.   
                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


             Mabel was looking at the kitchen's clock anxiously. She was even more excited about this 'meeting' than Dipper, maybe because she saw it as a date and he didn't. When the clock's pointer indicated it was 3 pm, she yelled Dipper's name, who was upstairs.   


            "Dipper come on, you will be late!"   


             Dipper was reading a book and reluctantly closed it. _Just when i was getting to the good part..._ He rushed through the stairs, while yelling in answer to Mabel.   


            "Geez, I'm coming!"   


              He was already at the front door, ready to leave, and Mabel was by his side, wishing him good luck.   


            "Good luck with your date" she said, already knowing it would annoy him.   


            " It is not a date!"   


            "Yeah yeah whatever, hurry up or you'll be late. It's not nice to leave a girl waiting alone ya know?" Mabel pushed him outside the door, waving at him. Just when Dipper thought the embarrassing part was over, there he was. Grunkle Stan.   


            "Hey kids, where are you going?" He said, looking towards Dipper and Mabel "Are you two helping Ford?"   


             Just when Dipper was about to open his mouth, Mabel answered:   


            "Oh, not today!" She was looking at Dipper with a sly expression "This boy here has a date!" _No...Mabel. Don't._ Too late Dipper.   


             Grunkle Stan made an awfully surprised expression, almost looking like Van Gogh's painting, The Scream. Then he looked at him with proud eyes and laid his hand on Dipper's shoulder..   


            "Oh, the hormones..." He said, looking at the sky " I knew your time would come"   


            "But.. Stan, it's not a date!" Dipper said, exhausted " That's what I've been saying all day!"   


            " Yes,yes. Do you realize I've also been your age?" Grunkle Stan was giving him the oh-these-teenagers expression.   


            "But Dipper has to go now, it's getting late" Mabel said, pushing him.   


            "Yes, don't leave the lady hanging" He winked at Dipper, which kinda gave him chills all over his body " Just remember, don't do something I wouldn't." Then he winked again.    


             Oh god. No Grunkle Stan. Dipper never face-palmed himself as hard as he did now, he was sure of that. He just wanted to dig a hole in the ground and disappear. _I can't believe he said it..._  


            "Grunkle Stan!" He said, because at this time of despair he didn't know what else to say, as it seemed his family had hearing problems. Seriously bad hearing problems. " I gotta go now. Bye!" He said, walking past them angrily and embarrassed.  

_Well, now that I said I'd go, I cant run away_. He sighed and let his hand slip into his pocket.  _Let's go...  
                                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_

The center of the town was only a few minutes walk from the Mystery Shack, so Dipper got there pretty fast. As he turned the corner he saw Clare, waving at him next to the statue. Even if it was in the same way, she was wearing different clothes from the morning, what kinda made Dipper feel bad was the way he was dressed, as he didn't even pay attention to what he was wearing. Clare was wearing a small red top, a black skirt and had a little blue flower on her hair. She was indeed, very beautiful, just like when he first saw her. But she didn't make his heart race, or butterflies in his stomach, or made his legs feel like jelly, like Bill does. What was strange, because Dipper could admit openly that any other guy in the world would prefer Clare to his worst enemy in the world. But that 'guy' wasn't him.   


              "Hi Dipper" She smiled, looking at him.   


              "Hello! Did I make you wait for too long?"   


              "Oh, no don't worry. I just got here too."   


              "Good." He said, and an awkward silence fell over them before he could remember why he was here in the first place.   


              "Ah, so, should we start our walk in the town?" He said. Clare nodded and they started walking.    
                                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


               First, Dipper showed her the Gravity Falls library, as it was the first place he could remember, but as she didn't seem to enjoy it that much he took her to the games center, where they played some games and enjoyed themselves. Dipper could say he was having fun, and she wasn't that bad to be around either.He just felt like he gained one more friend. Then, they visited some shops and Dipper told her some stories Grunkle Stan made to attract clients, making her laugh. They also stopped at Greasy's Diner to eat something, as they were a bit hungry. When the day was starting to end, Clare asked if Dipper could show her the forest, and he agreed.    


               They entered the forest and there weren't any noises from the town, only some birds singing and the sound of the wind against the tree branches.   


              "I like it" She said "It's very beautiful"   


               Dipper nodded " Yes, I enjoy the quietness here. It's almost like we are alone in the world..." Dipper said that in a non-romantic way, but he felt bad when he saw Clare blushing. He wondered if she liked him 'that way'. If she told him she liked him in the beginning of the day, Dipper wouldn't have any problem rejecting her, but now that he could see how sweet she was and how cool it was having her around, he didn't want to disappoint her or make her sad.   


               Dipper was distracted by his own thoughts when a tiny hand reached his arm. He looked down and saw Clare was holding onto his arm, pretending to be admiring the clouds. _Oh god.... Don't say anything, maybe it will come unnoticed and she will eventually take off her hand..._ Yes Dipper. Good strategy to deal with girls...   


               Well, it didn't come unnoticed and she didn't let go off his arm until they both sat on the ground, by her request. They were sitting down on top of a small hill, surrounded by trees and bushes, and they could see the town from up there, and the orange sun going down. It was almost like they were in a painting.   


              "Wow, the view is really beautiful from here" She said, looking at the sky. "Thanks for showing me the town, I had fun."    


              "Yes, me too!" Dipper said, and he wasn't lying. "If you want to, we can repeat it some day."   


               Clare's smile widened, and she seemed happy with that suggestion.   


              "Yes! I mean, I'll only stay here for a few weeks, as Im only here on vacation with my grandma, but yes, I think it would be cool!"   


               Dipper smiled and laid down, admiring the sky. He was relaxed, and it felt good to just have a good time with a friend. He wanted to feel more like this: at peace and in his favorite place in the world; Gravity Falls.  

               Then, for his surprise, Clare leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Her mouth was soft and delicate, but it didn't feel right, she wasn't...Bill.  He didn't feel anything towards her, only friendship. And after all, they had only met today. She was pressing harder against his mouth, putting her hands around his neck, pushing herself towards him. _No... No!_ Dipper pushed her away, and could see her shocked expression.   


              "D...Didn't you like it? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!" She was almost crying, and Dipper felt bad.   


              "No, no! Look, Clare, there's nothing wrong with you! I just," _Oh god this is embarrassing, can I die?_ " I just don't feel that kind of thing towards you... Im sorry"   


              "What? Why? I thought you liked me! I'm..Sorry" Clare made a sad expression, almost like she was about to cry. _Oh god Dipper, do something!_  


              "No. I already said it, there's nothing wrong with you!"    


              "Then why don't you like me?". He looked at her and realized he had to say something.   


              "Well, you see, theres a person I'm da.." _No stupid, don't say you are dating him! You don't even have an oficial relationship!_ " I mean, a person I really like". He blushed at these words, feeling like an idiot as this wasn't at all the right time to feel all lovey-dovey towards Bill.   


               She seemed to accept his answer, and looked down for a bit. Dipper felt his heart beating fast, wondering if she was alright. Some seconds of silence passed, but then Clare opened her mouth to speak.    


              "If that's the case, I'm sorry" she stated " But can we still be friends? At least until my holidays are over...? I really like you Dipper"   


              "Y...Yes of course!" He smiled, relieved that all ended up well and she didn't take it personally.   


                She got up quickly, and wiped the grass off her legs and skirt, and looked down to Dipper with a smile.   


              "Well, it's getting late so I gotta go. Sorry for everything, I'll text you later" She said, while starting to walk towards the nearest tree. " And thanks for everything, but just so you know, if you change ideas about us, I'm here!" She smiled at that last part, so Dipper didn't know if she was joking or not, but he waved goodbye at her and didn't ask any questions, he was tired and wanted to go home.     


  
                Then, Dipper noticed he had a strange pain coming from his right arm, and he suddenly understood he had been feeling it since Clare kissed him, but he was so focused on not screwing things up with a potential friend he didn't pay attention to it. First, he thought he probably had pine needles up the sleeves, or that he sat on top of a branch  or something, but when he saw his arm, he was almost having a heart attack.   


                 He looked down to his arm, rolled down his sleeve and saw that Bill's mark was shining with a bright blue, causing him an intense pain every time he touched it. _Oh no..._    


                 Dipper was confused, and didn't know what happened or what to do next, the only think he was quite sure of was that Bill was probably angry at him, very angry.  _What have I done...? I gotta hurry up and go home!_ He ran through the trees, down the hill towards Mystery Shack, feeling his arm hurting with every step he took. He closed his eyes, trying not the cry as the pain revealed to be very intense.    


                 He ran through the city with a thousand thoughts running through his mind, trying to focus on his heartbeat, so that he could distract himself from the pain. When he finally arrived, his sister wasn't at the entrance -as he was expecting- which was good, because he didn't want to think about an excuse to just run upstairs to the bathroom.   


                 Dipper held firmly onto the sink, immediately turning on the tap, letting the water run through his arm, cooling off the heat of his skin and decreasing the pain. Some minutes passed, and only when Dipper felt like his arm was already numb he turned off the water. He sat on the floor, letting his head against the wall. _I'm sure this was Bill.. But why would he do this? Is he mad at me? What's going on?_ His head was filled with question marks. Dipper looked at his arm, and he didn't feel pain anymore, only a tingling sensation.   


                 The wheel in his arm was already returning to its normal color, and Dipper looked in the mirror, making sure he looked normal and okay, and left no signs in his face of being crying. He opened the bathroom's door and got mentally ready for a night of questions about his 'date' with Mabel. But not only that, he got ready for a true nightmare with Bill.   



	7. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper messes things up with Bill, and the demon wants to make him learn a lesson...

              Dipper was staring at his ceiling, laying down in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. The events of the day kept rolling in his head, and he knew that probably things were a little messed up with Bill. _Why do I even care?_ he thought _Even if Bill is angry at me or something, why do I care?_ But the thing was that he did care. Bill hadn't really treated him in a friendly or nice way, more like he was an object, but yet he felt like he kinda ...liked Bill? It was really confusing. _Oh god I don't even understand myself_. 

              He looked up at the ceiling one last time, as he turned around in his bed and let his head rest in his pillow. He finally fell asleep. 

                                                                                                               ~*~ 

              Dipper slowly opened his eyes, immediately recognizing the black room where he was in. He felt a wave of panic run through his heart, thinking about what would happen when Bill arrived there. He walked from the place he was in to the other corner of the room trying to see if Bill was there, but the room was empty, only filled with the sounds of his shoes while he walked. His thoughts echoed in his mind and he decided to sit down in the black sofa; if Bill was taking his time he could also rest a bit. 

              He took a minute to look through the room. Everything was the same as it was back when he made his first appearence there, a couple of weeks ago. _It looks like a lot of time has passed though.._. Dipper was interrupted by a cold hand that suddenly landed on his shoulder. 

             "What.." Dipper jumped, surprised, and turned around to face Bill. 

             "Hello, kid." Something was different tonight, and it wasn't only the atmosphere, Bill himself looked different. The demon had a serious and flustered strange look, and he seemed to be a bit angry. Well, Dipper was already expecting that from the minute he saw his burning wheel. 

             "Hello Bill" He answered. 

              Bill got closer to him, and now Dipper could see how angry he really was. He looked like he could just punch Dipper in the face any second. He never saw him that angry. 

             "It looks like you had fun today?" Bill was leaning even closer "It's good to know you got yourself a girlfriend." 

             "Bill! She wasn't my girlfriend! Im so sick of having to tell this to people: Clare is only a friend!" 

             "Hahahahaha!" Bill was now laughing, but it wasn't like his usual laugh, it was filled with anger, and Dipper took a step back, looking afraid. "Good thing friends share such an intimate moment! I guess it was just a friendly kiss then!" 

             "Yes, for me it was! I dont feel anything towards her Bill, you know that!"  But the demon wasn't even listening, rage filling his eyes. 

             "Oh but it didn't seem like that at all! She was enjoying it a bit too much wasn't she? And you didn't seem to bother anyway! I bet you even liked it!" 

             "Oh come on! I didn't like it!" Dipper was now almost yelling at Bill, making an effort to keep his voice low. He didn't understand why he had to explain this to Bill. "I dont like her, and I didn't like the kiss neither!" 

             "I think you did!" Bill's face was now completely red, and if it wasn't for the danger of the situation he was in, he would have smiled about how childish Bill was being. _Wait, don't tell me... Is he...jealous?_ Dipper didn't know.

             "Shut up Bill! I didn't, I swear!" Suddenly, Bill took a step back, and stared into Dipper's eyes. 

             "Tell me, Pine Tree, do you know what that wheel of yours means?" He said, pointing to Dipper's right arm. 

             "Hm, yes." 

             "Then tell me, what does it mean?" Bill said, grinning. 

             "It's a mark." Dipper didn't know what to say next, because he didnt even know why Bill 'marked' him in the first place. "I think it's a way to show that I belong to you...?" 

             "Yes, indeed! You thought well!" Bill started to walk through the room, letting the sound of his shoes echo. " It is a proof that you belong to me. Now tell me, Pine Tree, do you go ahead and kiss another people when you have someone you belong to already?" _Oh_

             "Well, no, but " Dipper couldn't continue the phrase, because Bill started talking too. 

             "Yes, you don't. It is even considered bad education Pine Tree." 

              Bill was now getting closer to where he was, having already walked through the whole room. 

             "And you know what needs to be done to correct bad education?" 

             "Hum, no?" Dipper was confused and afraid at the same time. 

             "Punishments." Bill stopped where he was, face to face with Dipper. He stood there for some time, only staring into Dipper, not saying or doing anything. What is going on? What did he mean? What is going to happen now? Dipper had a lot of questions in his mind that he wanted to ask, but he only managed to gather courage for one. 

              "Are you going to... kill me?" The room was quiet again, and just when Dipper thought Bill wasn't going to answer, the demon opened his mouth. 

              "If I wanted you dead Pine Tree, I would have killed you by now." 

               Dipper didn't understand, that was a good point: Why the hell wasn't he dead already? What was the point in using him? But this wasn't the right time for these questions.            

              "But you have to learn with your mistakes kid." Bill started walking toward the big dark bed. " Follow me." 

               Dipper sat in the bed, a little worried with what was going to happen next. Bill snapped his fingers and a red blindfold appeared in his hand, together with a piece of rope. _Oh no._

               "What is that for?" Dipper asked, afraid.

               "Don't ask questions." 

                Bill leaned down to him, undressing his shirt and throwing it to the ground. Then, he worldlessly tied the blindfold, fingers dancing tenderly across Dipper's skin. 

               "Say, are you aware of how disobedient and selfish you were?" 

                Dipper didn't know what to answer, he didn't think he was being disobedient at the time. 

               "Yes, Bill." Dipper managed to answer obediently. 

               "Good. Give me your hands." 

                Dipper holds out his hands as Bill wraps them tightly with the rope, his knot solid and strong. There was a minute of silence where Bill didn't seem to move. Dipper didn't know where the demon was, as he couldn't see anything. Then suddenly, he felt a cold hand lay down in his shoulder. 

               "Prepare yourself Pine Tree." 

                Bill guides him with his hand, and steers him firmly towards his cock. 

               "You know what to do" The demon says with a grin, though Dipper couldnt see. Bill undoes his pants and then pushes Dipper against him. Dipper understood what he needed to do. _Oh god..._ He opened his mouth in the direction of Bill's crotch. 

                Dipper's lips pressed carefully to the skin, his tongue sneaking out a bit, tracing a long line down Bill's cock. But then he felt something in his hair, Bill's hand pushed his head, pulling him more and more deeper, bringing tears to his eyes.  

               "Faster!" The demon says. Dipper wanted to tell him to stop, but he couldn't talk, he had his mouth full. 

                Bill grows hard in his mouth, starting to get into Dipper's throat. Bill's hips thrust barely, and he came. 

               "Swallow it" he says, and by his tone Dipper knew it was an order. 

 _No..._ Dipper swallowed, trying to stay calm and breathe. He suddenly felt Bill move, and one of the demon's hands laid on his chin, while the other tightens in his brown hair, as he starts to thrust. _What?!_   Bill was moving fast, almost not giving time for Dipper to breathe. He hopelessly opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything with the blindfold on, and he also couldn't move from the position he was in, his knees starting to hurt. Then he heard a muffled moan escape Bill's mouth, and for the first time he slowed down, giving Dipper some time to rest a bit.  

                Then Bill reaches out with his foot and slowly runs the toe of his boot up Dipper's erection, feeling him jump at the sensation, surprised. Bill grinned. 

               "Well, well, what do we have here, Pine Tree?" 

                Bill stroked his face before pulling him against his crotch. Dipper slowly opened his mouth again, preparing himself. Bill felt hot in his mouth, and Dipper himself was starting to get hard. He let a moan escape, and heard Bill's feet moving, deciding to press teasingly against his crotch. Dipper leaned down a bit, groaning. He sucks in a breath and bites his lip. _I have to control myself._ He turned his attention to Bill's crotch, as the demon pulled his head against himself again. Bill thrusted a final hard time, and then moved away, letting Dipper cough a bit.

                "You weren't that bad, kid." Bill said, a bit breathless. Dipper wanted to answer, but he didn't know what to say to him. He knew he was being "punished" by what he did, and he suspected that this wasn't going to end here. And his suspections were right.  

                "Now let's get to the real action, shall we?" Bill pushed Dipper into the bed, holding his tied wrists. Dipper's hands were bound behind his back, and he was on his knees. Dipper waited, trying to be obedient. Impulsively, Bill shoves the blindfolf from his eyes, and he could now see the darkness of the room involving him. He looked up to see Bill's face, a little red, his sharp eyes staring into him. 

                 The demon leaned down on him, sucking in his neck and touching his back. Dipper grew harder as Bill placed kisses around his hips, making him feel a huge need to touch him. Then Bill leaned down to his legs, kissing his crotch slowly and tentatively. Dipper moaned, feeling like he was about to come. 

                "No, no! You can't come yet my dear." Bill grabbed his wrists, making his hands hurt. 

                "P-please!" Dipper couldn't take it for much longer. He wanted Bill, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to feel him. 

                 Bill looked down at him, smiling. 

                "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, his hands still grabbing Dipper's wrists. 

                "Yes, please!" Dipper didn't want to say it, but he couldn't take it any longer, he was restraining himself so much that it was painful. 

                "Then beg for it" The demon tightened the grip on his wrists, causing him pain. 

                "Please, fuck me, Bill!" Dipper cried. 

                "Hm, that's better."  

                 Dipper felt the demon slowly entering him,as always with no previous preparation. Bill starts to thrust faster, making Dipper groan. He felt pleasure invade his body, as Bill kissed his shoulders and thrusted inside him. _Oh god..._ This was feeling way too good, and for the first time in that night, Dipper came. 

                 Bill looked down to Dipper, he was a mess. His eyes were red and his hair was all messed up, cum all over his body, and he was breathing fast. 

                "Seeing you that way only makes me want to mess you up even more." 

                 Dipper hadn't got time for answering, as he felt a sharp pain inside him, making him groan. Hands grabbed his hips tightly, nails digging in and leaving red welts as they scratched. Bill knew exactly which angle and how to make Dipper feel pleasure, but he also knew which angle to make his body tremble with pain. Dipper let out a moan, loud and pained-sounding. 

                  Bill crawled up behind him, leaning up to slide his lips across Dipper's bare back. 

                 "Wha.." Dipper felt pain, and when he turned his head a bit to the side he could see that Bill was biting him, probably leaving marks all around his body. 

                 "Repeat after me." Bill whispers. "You are only for me." 

                  Dipper opens his mouth and then closes it again, not wanting to say these words out loud, but Bill was impatient.

                  "I said repeat it!" And he thrusted harder, making Dipper tremble. 

                  "I'm yours... Bill!" Dipper managed to say. Bill smirked and slowed down a bit, looking somehow satisfied. 

                  "Good." Bill thrusted deeper, and let out a small moan. Dipper bites his lip and groans, as he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure running through his whole body. Bill smirks, biting Dipper's neck in a place where he knows everyone will see. 

                  "I want to let the others know you are mine." 

                   Bill pressed a kiss in Dipper's head, as he tries to stay still, feeling his body tremble with pleasure. Bill's hands pressed up his shoulders and then drag back down, nails scratching enough to cut his skin. Dipper felt his own blood running down his back, and he closed his eyes. Bill widened his legs and thrusted fast, not stopping. _Please.. Stop!_

                   He couldn't keep up with the demon's fast pace, as he didn't stop. Dipper attempted to cry, jaw stretched and sore, as he clenched his fists in the black sheets. Bill leaned down to Dipper's back and licked his blood, making him feel pleasure. Dipper cried out loud once more, as Bill finally started slowing down. 

                   "Gonna come inside you." Bill whispers near Dipper's neck, his hot breath sending shivers through Dipper's spine. 

                   "Bill..." He managed to answer, before the demon stopped and took a step back. Dipper breathes slowly and desperately , and Bill gave him some time to rest.  

                    " You did good Pine Tree." He started to say. " I think I forgive you for this time, but I hope you have learned your lesson." 

                    "Believe me... I did." Dipper said, in a low voice. 

                     Bill smiles at Dipper, reaching above him to untie the ropes. He catched Dipper as he falls in the ground, wrapping his arms around him, Dipper's body still recovering from the position he was in. Bill moves away a bit, and Dipper's fist is going towards his face, angrily, but the demon catches his wrist, pulling himself against him. Dipper sobs against his collarbone, feeling his beating heart. 

                     "I hate you" he lies. But he wished it was true. Bill's fingers slide into his hair. 

                     "Let me go!" He says, sounding pathetic. 

                     "You don't seem to want me to let go of you" Bill kisses him, soft and slowly, letting Dipper relax a bit against him. Then Bill parts away, his face a little bit red, looking at Dipper. 

                     "It's time for you to leave, Pine Tree." He says, holding his wrist. "Don't forget who you belong to again." 

                     "I won't." This wasn't what Dipper wanted to say, but somehow it was what he answered.

                     "I have great plans for us, if you behave well." Bill grinned and kissed the top of Dipper's head one last time before he disappeared in the air, leaving blue flames behind him.

                      Dipper let himself fall and sat on the ground, running his hands over his face. He finally understood something. 

                     "I love you... Bill." He whispered to himself in the dark. 

                      Oh god, he was so fucked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for this...  
> I sinned.


End file.
